


Flip

by DarkSideOfMe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Desert, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Most of Ben's lines are just "Rey", Reylo - Freeform, backflip, hyperspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfMe/pseuds/DarkSideOfMe
Summary: This is the moment where everything... flips (based on the EPIX trailer).





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> As inspired by the [Episode IX teaser trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6pbI9niN4k). 
> 
> For Ever-So-Reylo and her love of _the backflip_ (I love your fics so much).

The order for the strike had come less than an hour ago. Palpatine had announced it just as easily as he had plucked control of the First Order’s armada from Ren’s hands.

“Kylo, are you ready to jump?” asked Mila.

“Yes.” He could only afford short answers, anything more and his cunning mental shields would fall. He could still see out; he could feel the presence of the other knights around him in their ships. He could feel the Emperor whose attention would sometimes probe at him. And he could feel _her_. She was just a tiny spark of light when this far away. But today that place in his mind of where she was happened to align with the coordinates entered on his nav computer. 

“Then we are jumping on my mark.”

Their order was to kill the Last Jedi.

“Mark.”

The starlines blurred, and the whirl of hyperspace surrounded him. Suddenly he could no longer feel the other presences in the Force. He dropped his shields and slumped in the chair, exhausted. Maintaining the shields has been draining him of all his extra energy. Hyperspace was the only place he didn’t have to keep them up. Because if he didn’t keep them up everywhere else, Palpatine would look into his mind and see _her._

* * *

Rey sat in the desert, meditating. Her focus faltered when something changed in the Force; when a tiny presence, so far away, blinked out of existence. _His_ presence.

“You are letting stray thoughts distract you again,” said Skywalker. It was strange; this was very unlike his other lessons.

“Why did you call me out here?” She was miles from the Resistance base. Luke’s ghost had never asked her to venture so far from her friends before.

“Because you’re ready, because it’s time,” the blue apparition said cryptically.

“Time for what?”

Not answering her question, Skywalker’s apparition stared off into the distant dawn and said, “Again.” 

Rey closed her eyes and began, again, to meditate.

* * *

The nav computer beeped a warning. Their hyperspace jump was almost over. 

He had dozed during the trip lightly, his body had demanded it. But now it was time for action. His fingers flew across the controls. “Silencer, prepare to run protocol PX2-5.” A display blinked ready. “Run.” A bar filled and finally completed. “Good, now. Give me manual control of the nav computer.”

* * *

Rey’s legs were starting to ache, but she dismissed that thought too. She had been meditating for hours. Sometimes, when she was deep in meditation she saw things; today she floated in a great void, with tiny pricks of light all around her in the distance. The lights shimmered and shifted. Time was different here. 

Suddenly six light emerged into the darkness, angry and red. Only these were not tiny, not distant. And then, closer, a seventh light. 

_Rey._

Her eyes flew open. “They’re here.” She was on her feet in a moment. She looked to Skywalker’s ghost. “They-”

Skywalker stood calmly gazing at the distance. 

“You knew?” she gaped at him.

And he just turned to her and smiled. “It’s time.” And with that he vanished.

She grabbed at her com. “Poe, Finn, anybody, come in.”

A voice came to her, but it was not her com. 

_Rey._

As she looked to the horizon she knew he was getting closer.

* * *

Mila’s voice came over the com moments after he dropped out of hyperspace. “Kylo, what happened? Why are you ahead of us? Kylo-”

He disabled the com. He had meant to do that during the jump, but he had forgotten. It didn’t matter. He had a few minutes headstart. As he hit the atmosphere he reached ahead of him again. She felt so close.

 _Rey_.

She was blocking him. He pushed to her images of the Knights and their new TIE 2-Silencers, as well as his impression of where they were behind him.

_Rey you have to leave you-_

He saw impressions of her surroundings. She was… alone. There was no Resistance. And... she had no ship.

_Rey?_

_What?_ she shot back at him.

 _They’re coming Rey._ His thoughts spun through the Knights and their weapons and their ships’ arsenals. 

_So nice of you to bring them._ She was running full tilt, but from impressions that came across the bond her destination was too far away from her. She would never make it.

He got a proximity warning. The Knights were catching up behind him as he skimmed over the desert; the newer models were just slightly faster.

He pushed his thrusters forward. 

_Rey._

She kept running. He could see her, a tiny spec on the horizon.

His interior was starting to rattle. The ship wasn’t designed for this kind of speed in this kind of atmosphere. He pushed the thrusters faster.

_Rey…_

She stopped. He could feel how hard she was breathing. The knights were closing in. She didn’t have any other options. 

_Where are they?_ her thoughts came.

He fed the distances back to her as he approached her location.

 _I’ll stop for you,_ he thought to her. 

_No. They’re too close. I have a better idea._

* * *

_*cue Rey backflipping onto the Silencer*_

_*cue the Knights of Ren shooting at Kylo/Ben and Rey as they dodge through rock formations. Note: Rey deflects laser blasts back to the knights with her lightsaber as well as tumbling rocks on them. Kylo/Ben takes out a few with the Silencer’s weapons.*_

_*cue Millennium Falcon appearing at just the right moment to disable the ship that was about to blow Kylo/Ben and Rey out of the sky.*_

_*cue Rey making a mid-air entrance through the Silencer’s door (it’s on the side btw).*_

_*cue Rey just standing there in the back of the Silencer while Kylo/Ben steers them up through the atmosphere and makes a jump to hyperspace.*_

_*cue lost puppy eye Kylo/Ben as he turns his seat around to look at her.*_

_*cue sound of cloth moving and heavy breathing???*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: There is a chance that this fic will get sporadic updates (cause yeah, I'm diggin' it too) ((and I need somewhere to put the smut)).

**Author's Note:**

> If you want I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/InaraLock) and [Tumblr](https://darksideofme-reylo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
